The Gate Chronicles: Arc 1
by Legends Of Old
Summary: Full summary inside. A SYOC I've been putting a lot of thought into. Submit to join our adventure!


The Gate Chronicles: Arc 1

Summary

Work is never in short supply for the guilds of Fiore. People need things done, and for those with the time and skill there is usually a payoff. However, for several young Mages, things get very complicated when a misunderstanding has them crossing paths on the same job. And what begins as a temporary alliance becomes a fight for survival against terrifying odds and strange enemies. Can these young Mages defend Fiore against what lurks beneath? Or is this something too big for anyone to handle?

**A/N: Hey to all you guys out there, just a story I thought I'd get out of my head. For my first SYOC, I thought we'd go with a good old fashioned adventure here. So if you like the sound of it, do me a favor and submit a character. Below is two forms. One empty one, and one filled out with my character. Please submit by PM so I can keep everything nice and tidy.**

**Now for those of you concerned, don't worry. I promise this isn't some half-assed oc fic. I put a lot of thought into everything that's going to happen, so you can take some comfort in the fact that I will take good care of any OCs you send me. They're in good hands. **

**Anyway, let's go!**

Form

Name: Dustine Greendale

Nickname (AKA): Dusty, this is her main adress and how she introduces herself.

Gender: Female

Species/Race: Human

Age (15-24): 19

Height: 5'5

Weight: 126

Hair Color/style: Dark brown, cut in a layered style that is generally very unkempt and shaggy looking. It's about shoulder length and spikes out slightly at the ends.

Eye Color: Hazel

Signature Clothing: A forest green, loose fitting tunic with short sleeves. Black, loose pants, and tan boots. Over her tunic is a shirt of scale armor for protection, though it isn't exactly impenetrable.

Accessories: A black rope necklace with a Mjolnir pendant. It has no real significance.

General Appearance: An average teenager, she is not very tall but solid and pretty strong for her size.

Family: Hanna Ulrine (Mother) Joseph Ulrine (Father  
Friends: Dusty considers many of the people in her guild as friends. Palling around with those close to her age, and conversing with those older/more mature.

Rivals: None as of yet

Enemies: Anyone who is antagonizing her during a mission.

Personality: Dusty is a jovial, laid-back teenager who loves life and takes even the weirdest things in stride rather than worrying about stuff. Generally mellow and friendly, she can get along well with just about anyone who is willing. Being the kind of friend who can easily tell who needs a hug or a kick in the pants to get them going in the right direction. And equally happy to administer both as needed. There are few things on earth that can seriously upset her, save the most deadly of situations. She can be kind of hard to figure out at times, and for those who don't know her may mistake her as "mysterious" though she's really just kind of vague. And has a habit of appearing and disappearing randomly, though it is usually for a reason.

Dusty's a pretty polite person by nature, and has a great respect for those more powerful than herself. Particularly S-class Mages, and Master Mages, provided they aren't evil or mean-spirited without a reason. She is also very dedicated, Magic and her missions being the only things she really takes seriously. A loyal and reliable person when you take the effort to get to know her.

Likes: Sparring, sleeping, traveling, animal, and hanging around.

Dislikes: Criminals, being cheated, alcohol.

Strengths/Skills (not magic related): Dusty specializes in tracking. Making her an excellent bounty hunter, and giving her an edge in search and rescue situations. Years of traveling have also given her plenty of survivalist skills, and not to mention the combat skills expected of a Guild Mage.

Bio: I am still coming up with this for myself. (Because I want it to be well thought out.) But it is necessary for your character. At least one paragraph if possible. And I will have mine before the first chapter.

Magical Abilities)

Classification (Caster or Holder): Caster  
Magic abilities (Name of magic, also describe if original or complicated): Earth Make.

Attacks (Start with a few, and as the story progresses we can add more. If possible put weakest attacks to strongest.)

Earth Phase: A simple spell that let's Dusty temporarily phase through stone or metal walls.

Earth Dive: A slightly more advanced Earth Phase. This spell lets Dusty move underground at high speeds like water. Usually it's used as a mode of transportation, but can be incorporated into battle.

Earth Make: Daggers: Activated by setting one fist on the other, Knives of stone shoot from the ground towards the opponent. Depending on whether the intent is to kill or wound, the amount of knives vary.

Earth Make:Trident: Exactly what it sounds like, Dusty creates a weapon from the ground to fight with in close quarters.

Earth Make:Spire(s): Square pillars of stone with pointed ends that can be moved to attack or defend as needed. They can be broken with a strong enough strike, but move quickly and can be hard to dodge.

Earth Make: Soldier: A stone, humanoid Golem comes from the ground to help Dusty fight multiple enemies. It is not alive, and needs orders to function, but is intelligent enough to know who is an enemy and who is an ally.

Earth Make: Fortress: Walls appear to protect anyone within them. The strength of the walls depends on how much energy she puts into it.

Earth Make: Cannon: A large cannon that fires boulders. It's only useful at long range, though it can be used to break walls or cut through large groups of enemies if necessary.

Earth Make: Fafnir: A stone serpent is created. Both to give Dusty higher ground, and to fight with it's teeth and tail. Though a very powerful spell, this is the most draining, and a one shot only.

(I'll have to think of more but for now you get the idea. Careful not to make a move too overpowered. But be creative with it also, magic is magic after all.)

Strengths (eg. Strong against Dragons): Against fire, ice, and water the earth generally holds up very well. Factoring in the strength of the opposing Mage of course.

Weaknesses (eg. Weak against water magics): Air/Wind and electricity are both problems. Electricity/Lightning are trouble because under the right circumstances earth and metal are great conductors. Meaning it's almost impossible for her to use magic. Wind is hard too because if Dusty can't get near or hit the opponent (say if they were flying), she can't really damage them. Plus it leaves her wide open to attack.

Guild Information

Guild (If a member of any): Lamia Scale

Rank: Mage

Guild mark color/Location: Dustine's mark is copper colored and on the left side of her neck. Usually it is hidden by her hair, but is visible when she pulls her hair back.

Most preferred missions (eg. Rescue, Assassinations): Bounty Hunting, and search-and-rescue missions are Dusty's area of expertise. So she tends to stick to those.  
Team (Team Name/Other members): Team Lamia Scale. Although if asked she would help any team that asked for help.

Additional Info: None

Extra information about your character: Nothing I can think of.

Empty Form

Name:

Nickname (AKA):

Gender:

Species/Race:

Age (17-28):

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color/style:

Eye Color:

Signature Clothing:

Accessories:

General Appearance:

Family: Hanna Greendale (Mother) Joseph Greendale (Father)

Friends: Dusty considers many of the people in her guild as friends. Palling around with those close to her age, and conversing with those older/more mature.

Rivals:

Enemies:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths/Skills (not magic related):  
Weaknesses:

Bio:

Magical Abilities)

Classification (Caster or Holder):

Magic abilities (Name of magic, also describe if original or complicated):

Attacks (Start with a few, and as the story progresses we can add more):

Strengths (eg. Strong against Dragons):

Weaknesses (eg. Weak against water magics):

Guild Information

Guild (If a member of any):

Rank:

Guild mark color/Location:

Most preferred missions (eg. Rescue, Assassinations):

Additional Info:

Extra information about your character:

**Okay! That's wasn't so hard. I hope you guys find this interesting enough to put your time into. I promise I'll do my best to make it worthwhile! **

**Until next time guys. **

**Yours Truly, The Author.**


End file.
